


Thaumaturgy

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Courtesan AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Caleb and Molly spend a wild night together that has some unintended consequences-People asked for something from earlier in their relationship so I hope you enjoy this! Please leave comments and let me know if you liked it or what else you'd like to see from this AU!





	Thaumaturgy

Marion would often make a point of saying that she’d given Mollymauk the topmost of all the apartments in the brothel not because he was her favourite or most profitable employee but because he made so much noise when he was entertaining clients. Whenever she said so, Molly would laugh and shrug and flick his tail at her. What better advertisement for a brothel, he would insist, than for his screams of pleasure to be echoing through the place, right as patrons walked through the door? Or, for that matter, from the street outside?

But if the other workers had teased him about his volume control problems before Caleb Widogast, the shyly smiling archmage who looked more bookkeeper than high lord, walked past their ruby red lantern, they quickly realised that, up until then, they’d had it easy.

 

Caleb was slowly warming to the rest of the workers, when before he’d been near white with nerves and shaking so bad he spilled more ale than he’d drank. Now he nodded and smiled at Marion when she emerged from behind her beaded curtain to greet every guest, shared a few words with Jester at the table where she usually did her homework while nursing a virgin Pina Colada, took whatever Beau hollered at him across the bar with a wink and a laugh, chatted with whoever was behind the bar as they poured his drink. Or at least, he tried to, if Molly hadn’t plucked him and whisked him upstairs as soon as he’d hung up his coat and scarf, as he’d done tonight.

The attic suite had other charms, aside from muffling Mollymauk doing what he did best. It offered a level of privacy; as soon as the door shut behind them, it could almost seem as if they were in their own little world. One that was scented by a set of tall incense sticks, gently billowing waves of warm spice and vanilla, one that was never quite silent as homemade charms and chimes sung with each gust of cool night air from the window. One that made Caleb wonder just how many colours were contained in the small space, how many patterns, how many fabrics.

He wasn’t given long to wonder, not tonight. In a heartbeat, Molly was kissing him, grasping at his shirt, leg hitching up to his hip.

“Eager…” Caleb sighed against his painted lips, hoping some of the dusky plum colour would linger on his own mouth and wherever else it cared to wander.

“I was thinking about you earlier,” Molly shrugged between heavy kisses, short snatches of words all he was willing to give while Caleb’s lips were waiting, “Wanting you. Left me in no mood to wait.”

Caleb could tell himself that it was just standard brothel patter. Some small, bitter part of him tried to. But, spoken in such a low groan, as Molly’s fingers wound into his hair and Caleb felt the heat from between his legs through the thin material of his skirts, they felt so real.

He was a fool. But he could afford to be a fool for an hour or two, he’d paid for the privilege.

Molly pulled Caleb’s shirt open with such force that a button or two went flying to clatter on the hardwood floor. The lacing of his pants was given near the same treatment as Molly dropped to his knees, after a few heated kisses to his chest, leaving purple marks on the rust red hair there.

The tiefling flashed him a sharp smile when he found him hard, “I’m not the only one who’s eager?”

“I guess I was thinking about you too,” Caleb flushed pink, which he knew always looked ridiculous with his hair. But that smile, the brush of his fingers, the heady scent in the room making him feel almost drunk, brave and bold and daring to want.

Molly laughed, a charm coming into his eyes. He wrapped one hand around the base of Caleb’s cock, tangling his fingers in the thicket of coarse red hair there in much the same way he’d held his head. The other stayed splayed on the floor to balance him, as his tail swept broad, lazy strokes across the floor.

As soon as Molly’s lips touched him, Caleb was lost. While his hand pulled and yanked roughly, his mouth moved so gently, kissing and lapping and humming low in his chest. Caleb’s head hit the door and his hands scrabbled against the walls, foot drumming on the floor. He didn’t make a lot of noise but Molly knew by now to read the intense pleasure in the set of his face and the soft, whimpering moans he made. He knew he was doing a good job.

And, a bare second before said job was about to be done, Mollymauk drew back.

Caleb gave a strangled sob at the sudden rush of cool air and the absence of a certain hot, forked tongue, “Molly, no, please…”

Back on his feet effortlessly, Mollymauk just chuckled and kissed Caleb softly, letting him taste the salty bite of his own pre. Then he gave him a playful tap on the cheek, “Nope. I want to feel you come inside me first. I think I’ve earned that, no?”

“Yes,” Caleb breathed, “Fuck, you can have all you want…”

“And I will,” Molly reassured him, letting his lips brush Caleb’s lightly in a soft promise, “But for now. This.”

The tielfing showed a remarkable amount of strength as he whirled Caleb and dropped him to the bed, strength Caleb never would have guessed hid in his wiry arms. If anything, it only brought his orgasm achingly closer.

Molly whipped his robe over his head, leaving him utterly naked but for the bangles on his wrists, the rings on his fingers and horns and the piercings that winked in his ears, nose and nipples. Not even bothering to take off Caleb’s shirt or leggings, leaving them hanging off his arms and rucked halfway down his thighs, he climbed on top of him and sank down with a shudder and a sigh. After a moment to enjoy the feeling, a moment that could have lasted forever as far as the two men were concerned, the tiefling raised his arms above his head with a wanton moan and began to roll his hips.

The place where their bodies joined was so slick and hot, the very small part of Caleb’s mind that was still rational worried he’d fall off and made his fingers dig hard into the tiefling’s hips to try and keep him steady. But he needn’t have worried; Mollymauk made an art out of this. Knowing it wouldn’t be long until his human couldn’t hold on, he made the most of what they had, using every trick he knew, letting his thumbs graze Caleb’s nipples until they stiffened, tightening his muscles around Caleb’s cock in time with his thrusts, letting moans and cries and screams fall from his lips indiscriminately, increasing in volume until his throat was raw.

“Molly, I gotta…” Caleb panted, fingers leaving marks on Molly’s lower belly, “Please…”

“Fuck, yes, now, Caleb, now, let me feel it,” Molly howled, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck…”_

He hadn’t meant to use thaumaturgy, honestly, but as Caleb’s heat flooded into him and he heard the man’s strangled shout of release, what came out of his mouth had more power in it than he’d intended and suddenly every window in the brothel was flying open and the floorboards were rattling. Enough that he heard the unmistakeable crash of pictures falling off their frames and a vase or two smashing down in the lobby.

“Oops…” he panted hoarsely, falling forward onto Caleb’s chest, caught in his arms.

Almost perfectly in time, he heard Marion shout from below.

_“Mollymauk Tealeaf, if you can’t control yourself, I’m putting you on laundry duty for a week!”_

Caleb winced, making his trembling limbs move to cradle Molly, “Should we stay up here for a while,” he whispered furtively.

“That would be best, yeah,” Mollymauk grinned coyly, burying his face against his lover’s chest.

“Does that happen every time someone fucks you?” Caleb asked after just a moment’s pause, “That would mean a lot of replacing windows…”

The tiefling chuckled fondly, he knew his bed mate couldn’t abide having a question on his tongue for long before he asked it.

“No,” Mollymauk answered truthfully, “Not every time. No one fucks me quite like you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr, @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
